


The Confession is now...

by Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11



Category: Anime Boys, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Damn, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Steamy, anime boys - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, of course XD, sekaiitchihatsukoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11/pseuds/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takano and Onodera are just heating up. But when Takano gets a job offer in America can he refuse? Will he stay with Onodera or leave Japan forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession is now...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I seriously think when Onodera finally confesses his love for Takano in the manga I wish it would be something like this. This is kind of corny but I love it.. Sorry i'm a romantic at heart..

"What should I do, should I care? I mean I don't love him so, why should it matter?" "If I don't care, why does my hearts hurt so much, and I feel like I'm empty."  
Tears are coming out but I have no idea why... Why am I feeling like this?

 

I open my eyes and I stare up at my ceiling, I quickly look at the clock. "Oh crap, I'm late" I get up quickly picking up a clean shirt and gathering the story board, stuffing it into my bag grabbing a energy packet. I open it up drinking it while I put on my shoes and run out the door. Takano's going to kill me, I was suppose to come in early today to look over Kisa's author's story board.. Why did he have to suddenly take a vacation.. What a pain.

"Onodera!" Takano shouts as I come through the doors. " Do you realize what time it is?' I'm breathless, my breathing is heavy. "I'm sorry I woke up late and I ran all the way here." He looks at me with is usual stare. " Don't waste your time apologizing and get to that story board." I stare at him. " Yes!" I say running towards my desk. I get working on the story board, when I finally finish, I go up to Takano and hand it over to him, I look at my watch it's pretty late, I bet everyone is already gone. I think it's okay for me to go now. " Takano, it's pretty late and i'm done with everything, so I'm leaving now." He stands up from his desk, he walks towards me and grabs me and kisses me swiftly. I'm in shock, I know I shouldn't be since this isn't the first time Takano has kissed me in public, he doesn't think. I try to break off the kiss but, I can't, I don't understand it. I don't have feelings for him so why is it so hard to break off this kiss? Finally Takano breaks it off, slowly so I feel the connection, the spark- wait what am I thinking, there is no spark. " Takano, i'm leaving so bye!" I run out, my face is so red and I feel so warm.

" I feel sick" I say as I unlock the door to my apartment. I drop my bag on the floor and walk into my room and I collapse on the bed. Why do I feel this way. I know I shouldn't after what happened in the past but I do. Just as I slip into a light sleep, my phone rings.. "Hello?" " Onodera, come over I need to talk to you about something." I'm so tired, could I even make it over there before collapsing for real? " Takano, I can't I'm really tired, how about tomorrow at work?" " Onodera! NOW!" I hear him yell in my ear. "Okay, Okay. I'll be over in a minute." I hang up the phone, Wow, I wonder why he is so mad? I get up and walk to the door, I don't put my shoes on because I mean he's next door and I'm going to take them off anyways. He answers the door, he looks so.. tired. Dark bags are under his eyes.. he reeks of coffee. He lets me in. " Takano, so what's so important?" He stares at me. " Our publishing group wants to do a big deal with a very popular publishing group in America and they have asked me to represent them at the business meeting in America, I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be back till Monday." My eyes open widely. Three days, he will be gone for three days. What are my feelings towards him leaving for three days? Wait, could I stand him being away that long? "Onodera, are you okay?" I awake from my thoughts. " Yeah i'm fine." " So, Onodera, I need you to watch everyone while i'm gone." I smile nervously at him thinking. "So is that al Takano? If so I'll be leaving now." I get up to leave but he grabs my arm and brings me back down flat on the ground. " Onodera, I love you." Every time he tells me that my heart starts to beat so fast and I get so warm, I feel so loved and it hurts... He kisses me gently placing kisses on my forehead, cheeks, my lips and neck and with every kiss he confesses his love for me. Repeating the same four words. " Ritsu, I love you." You would think by doing this would mend the scars that were created in the past. but to be honest him doing this only re-opens them and it feels like they are just bleeding out. I don't know how much I can take before there is nothing left of me... I start to cry.. " Please.. Saga. Senpai.. Stop.." Takano stops he looks up at me. I too am shocked by my own words. I feel like my high school self, love struck and falling. I stare into his eyes while tears are coming out of mine. I push him off of me and I run towards the door before I leave, I whisper. " I'm sorry.." I run into my apartment and shut the door tight. Why?.. Why do I feel this way. Is this love? If so, I thought it was suppose to feel wonderful, not pain and tears. I lay there on the floor, I don't want to get up, I don't want to do anything. I just want to know what to do... I wake up still on the ground, my eyes are swollen from crying, my body hurts, the places where Takano kissed still burn with warmth. I remember that Takano leaves today. I wonder if he is still here? Wait, why should I care? It's not like we are dating. I shower and get dressed for work, I walk passed his door, I pause to think if I should knock and say goodbye, but I think it's better if I don't. Work is boring as usual, I get my work done as usual. I go home and I just lay there thinking. Three days pass Today Takano will be coming back, Am I I excited, did I miss him? I arrive at work and see Takano sitting at his desk looking like his usual self. I go sit at my desk and I start my work like usual, but I feel a little bit happier now. After work everyone is celebrating the new deal we get through Takano. I leave early, I arrive home and see Takano standing by my door. "Onodera, we need to talk." I look at him nervously. "Takano, you should go home, I mean you just came back your probably tired you should re-" "Onodera! Open The Damn Door NOW!" I open my door quickly and let him inside. He sits down on the couch next to me. "Onodera, while I was in America, the best publishing group there offered me job to be the editor in chief for them. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think it would be a good idea." My eyes widen. Tears start to form in my eyes as I think of Takano leaving for good. Would I miss him? Of course I would, I mean he your... I should be happy for him for getting a chance like this. "Takano, i'm so happy for you, this is incredible. Congrats! You should accept the offer, you never know when this will happen again. Good luck" Tears are in my eyes, my cheeks are so warm and red. " You really are dense" Takano says bluntly. He gets up. " I'll be leaving now. Goodnight." He starts to leave, can I really let him? Do I want to let him go? I grab his sleeve, I am crying now. tears running down my face, my head is down to shield my face from his view. He stops. "Takano... I lied. Please don't go, I know this sounds so selfish, but Takano, I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me, Your make me feel feelings that hurt. You make me feel so warm. You make me feel.. loved." Takano shrugs off my hold and starts to walk off.. " I.. love you." I whisper. He stops. I am crying so hard now. I whisper it again. " I love you.. I love you" Finally I shout it. " I love you, Takano" He starts to walk towards me again. He grabs my body in a hug and kisses me. I don't realize it till now but Takano is also crying, his tears are burning hot. " You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say those words again" He smiles while holding me kissing my head. "Ritsu, I love you." He holds me tighter as I snuggle my tear stained face into his neck feeling his warmth. I feel warm.. I feel loved.. I feel.. Whole.


End file.
